In The Bathroom
by thatsmegleek
Summary: A Klaine Smut-like thing! Hope you enjoy! ;)


**A/N: A Klaine One-Shot. It's phone smut. Whoa, didn't expect that did ya? Well it's from Blaine's point of view. Hope you enjoy! ;) **

I am once again forced to attend another fancy family dinner at a fancy restaurant for Cooper congratulating him on getting his part in X-Men. And I asked my parents if Kurt can tag along but no it's a family thing. Yet, Cooper has a new girlfriend every week and he was allowed to bring one of them along. I was texting Kurt, well more like sexting him.

_New Message From- Kurt_

_Hey there sexy! I'm really kinky and my parent's aren't home! Wanna come over and snuggle? Love You! Xxoo ~Hummel._

I hated turning him down at moments like this. We always had sex multiple times and it was always hot and steamy. I texted him,

_To Kurt From Blaine._

_Awe, I'm really sorry! I have to go to another one of Cooper's dinners! I know it sucks! But maybe we can sext and then do some masturbation over the phone! I don't got a dildo but I got fingers! Love u 2! Xx_

Our car pulled up next to Cooper's since he insisted to drive separately. We went up to the reservation desk as I got another text from Kurt.

_New Message From- Kurt._

_Sounds like a plan! I have my dildo! Tell me when you can get off to the bathrooms! For now I'll sext you bby! Love and Kisses! ~Hummel._

I smiled as my parents said "Anderson for 7" and they probably figured I was smiling because my brother got the part in X-Men. But no…., it was because I would be sexting Kurt. I figured he wanted me to start it off so as soon as I got into my own personal chair so no-one could look over my shoulder and see me sexting I began to text him. With every text he sent me and every text I sent him I was getting an inch closer to coming. I ordered sausage. SAUSAGE! I guess you could tell I was enjoying those sexts!

I was about mid-way into my meal when I announced-"I gotta go to the bathroom!" and then I ran off texting Kurt,

_I'm in the bathrooms. You ready bae?_

I hopped into the stall and pulled down my pants and took off my shirt. Really quickly to make myself harder I began to dry hump the wall. Then my special ringtone of Kurt singing played so I knew he was calling. He began with a gasp, "I was fingering myself before. Waiting for your texts." I swooned. I wanted to be there. I wanted to finger him.

"Well, I was dry humping the wall pretending it was you." I said as I blushed. I heard Kurt say, "AWE!" But I completely ignored it. I wanted to fuck him and yet I couldn't.

Then Kurt managed, "You start! I never really know how to start a nice roleplay sex."

I blushed in pleasure. "So, I'll have you in a straddle. And then I''ll tear off your clothes." I said pretty proud of myself.

Then he asked, "How?" I just smirked. "I'll take off your shirt by unbuttoning the buttons. But I nip off your pants with my mouth so when your dick comes flying out of the underwear because of your erection, I can suck it nice and hard. That big fat, thick juicy dick." I began to drool because of how deeply I was picturing it in my mind. "Your move." I pronounced. He was kinky so this should be good.

"Okay so now I'm in your straddle and I am naked so now I have to strip you of your clothes. So I pull your shirt up so only your tummy shows. And I begin to kiss it and nibble it. I then completely take off your shirt and I nibble your nipples so they turn red." He begins running slightly out of breath from talking too much. "I then wrap my feet around your waist and use my feet to push down your pants." I then stop him there moaning, gasping, and whispering to Kurt, "Kurt, Oh my god, I can feel it. I need you inside me now." And Kurt breaking the roleplay too said, "Then shove your fingers up your ass and pretend I did it. I mean your hearing my voice. Want me to shove my dildo up my crotch hole so you can hear moans?" I licked my fingers to use my salvia as a lube. "Yes Baby." Was all I can say. Then on the other side I heard Kurt moaning as I knew he was applying he lube to his hole. "One more finger Blaine." Wait, so he pretends I have sex with him while he masturbates!? This just makes my heart melt. I shoved my finger up my ass and then rubbed my cock slightly. "Kurt." I moaned. "Yes Babe?" Kurt managed to say from the other line. "I'm going to-" I covered my mouth so I didn't scream but both of us could still here me saying, "KURT! OH MY GOD KURT! I'M COMING!" I was out of breath and I was sweating when I heard Kurt say, "I came did you?" And then I responded, "Oh boy, I came!" We were both laughing like idiots. "I love you Blaine. I'm going to clean up. I love you. Bye!" Kurt whispered over the phone. "Love you too Kurt. I'm going to clean up too. Buh-Bye!" I said through the phone. We both hung up after a game of, "No, you hang up first" and then I checked the time, I've been in here for 15 minutes! That's way too long! I rush cleaned up and then ran out to our table. My mom and dad asked at the same time- "What took so long!" I just mumbled- "Long Line" I finished eating quickly when I got 2 new texts.

_New Message From- Cooper_

_You need an explanation bro._

I just glared over at Cooper across the table, as I look at the next message.

_New Message From-Kurt_

_Thanks for tonight! I love you! Xxoo See you tomorrow? ~Hummel._

I smiled down at the text message.

_Message To-Kurt_

_Wouldn't miss it for the world. I love you 2. X0._


End file.
